What The Hell?
by TinaraXx
Summary: Kensi turns up sick and shaken up. But there's alot more to this situation. Has she been a victim of a crime? Xx
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi. TINARA97 here. Just like to say, I hope you like the story and please, if you will, REVIEW! This is my second story, so, ENJOY! (Compromised was the first!)**_

The day started off fine. Kensi, Deeks, Callen and Sam were sitting in the office going through case files. Callen and Sam started throwing bowls of paper at each other, after getting bored, whilst Kensi and Deeks sat there glaring at them, trying not to laugh at the men. But of course, it was hard not to.

Kensi stood up to make her way over to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and a donut, but she then stopped after feeling her head spin slightly. Instead of making her way to the kitchen, she simply sat back down. All the others weren't sure why she stood up and then sat back down for no reason. They were about to say something until Hetty cut them off. "We have a problem Mr Callen. Director Vance is on MTAC and is waiting for you. Hurry it up Mr Callen!"  
>Callen started walking upstairs to the ops centre, but was stopped by Hetty again saying, "Director Vance is waiting for YOU." All the others understood straight away what she was saying. Only Callen was requested. Sam and Deeks both slumped back down in their chairs noticing that Kensi never got up. Sam threw a paper ball at her but she didn't even flinch when Sam threw the last paper ball at her. She was completely out of the zone.<p>

"Kensi. Is there something wrong?" Sam asked concerned as he sat up a bit more in his chair. She didn't answer, which was odd, she always snapped back at them but not this time. What's so different today? She felt someone's hand being placed on her shoulder. She moved slightly in dis comfort, only to realise that Sam had walked over to her side. He asked again, "Kensi. What's wrong?" She didn't answer. That was starting to worry him. She would have pushed him away if he'd put his hand on her shoulder, but she didn't. It was like she was asleep, or numb. She just wouldn't move or speak ever since she'd tried to get up for coffee. Sam pulled her out of her seat and laid her on the couch which was about four meters away. Still, she didn't move.

Sam finally decided to call for Hetty, but instead, he simply yelled out, "We need some help in here." Hetty walked over from her office to find Kensi on the couch and Deeks and Sam surrounding her. "She's not responding to anything we say. She was originally sitting at her desk but we decided to move her." Hetty walked over to the unresponsive agent.  
>"Ms Blye? Ms Blye can you hear me?" She asked. Kensi slightly nodded as if she was telling her that she was okay. She wasn't. Hetty turned to the two men standing right behind her. She waved her hand, signalling them to go away and give them some privacy. The men slowly backed off. Hetty noticed a slight tear slide down Kensi's face. It wasn't one of shame or fear, but pure pain and agony. She hadn't known what had happened. She woke up this morning and felt a sudden pain, but she brushed it off. She figured that the soreness was from the day before, after being compromised in an undercover op.<p>

"Hetty. Where's Kensi?" Callen asked as he walked into the lounge area. Hetty walked away from the sick agent and wondered over to Callen. "What's the problem Mr Callen?" Hetty asked. He managed to walk closer to Kensi but he was soon cut off, by Hetty. "Director Vance wants to know why Kensi's house alarm is going off. Apparently several of her neighbours have complained saying ' there was a bang this morning, like a door being smashed in, and ever since, her home alarm has been going off like an air horn constantly going off at a football game'."


	2. Overpowering

**Okay so here's chapter 2! Happy Reading! (I don't own NCIS LA or its characters)….**

Sam and Deeks pulled up to Kensi's apartment, noticing several neighbours standing around and observing. The two men walked up to the door and Sam punched in the alarm code that Kensi had told him weeks before. The blaring siren suddenly stopped and all the neighbours were relieved. Deeks carefully entered Kensi's apartment. As he did, he realised blood smears over the carpet and walls. A bloody knife was on the kitchen table. The amount of blood in her place made Sam's stomach churn. He instantly knew it was one of the attackers blood everywhere. It could even be more than one attacker's blood. Only DNA and blood samples could determine whose. Sam was lost in his thoughts. Those thoughts slowly vanished as he realised his phone was ringing. He answered it.

"What?" Sam asked in a slightly agitated tone.

"Okay something's up with you big guy. Spit it out!" Callen replied.

"One, maybe two of the attackers was injured. She must have put up one hell of a fight to survive this." Sam picked up a cloth and caught a whiff of the poisonous scent which was on it.

"They must have drugged her. There is a cloth here with methylated spirits, and what also smells like diesel fuel, on it. That would have knocked her out cold." Sam said as his anger started to rise.

"Keep on it. I'll have Eric look for any surveillance footage."

"Okay. Tell Kensi that we'll be back to see her soon. Oh and Callen. Try not to scare her." Sam replied.

Callen simply grunted as if he was saying 'okay I'll do my best not to'. The phone's hung up.

_**FLASHBACK….**_

'_**Kensi walked into her apartment and dead locked the door, like always. She placed her keys into a glass see through antique bowl. She walked through the hallway and placed her bag on the end of her bed. She slowly pulled her gun out of her bag and placed it under her pillow. She made her way to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of shorts, underwear and a tank top. She placed them by the bath in her en-suite. She closed the door and locked it behind her.**_

_**Fifteen minutes later she had finished up and gotten changed. Pure exhaustion soon took over her. She made herself a cup of tea (Hetty style) and made her way to her single bed. She placed the tea on her bedside table. She climbed into bed but was distracted by a noise coming from her living room. She slowly made her way out with her gun in hand. As she approached the living room, something damp was placed over her face. **_

_**She fought and slowly, but effectively, made her way out of the man's grasp, unfortunately copping a blow to the stomach. She managed to maintain her balance enough to kick one of the men in the groin. He fell to the ground in pain. One of the other men picked up her gun and threw it to the other side of the room. The fumes were starting to mess with her head and with that, after seeing another man ready to strike, she jumped out of the way and found herself in the kitchen.'**_

_**END FLASHBACK….**_

Kensi, who was still on the couch and being unresponsive, literally jumped out of her skin. She woke screaming and shaking. Callen walked over to her and sat down beside her after seeing her reaction to the nightmare. He placed his hand on hers and pulled her close to comfort her shaking body.


	3. The family thing

**Okay Chapter 3 here! Thank you all for the Awesomely Epic reviews! Great to see people liking the story! Thank you! **

Callen sat there holding Kensi close. He slowly pulled away when he felt she was beginning to calm. She sat there wiping tears away. She felt embarrassed at her sudden outburst but who wouldn't have a reaction to something that bad and horrific? She finished wiping her tears away. She was about to speak but Callen cut her off, knowing exactly what she wanted to tell him.

"In your own time, Kens'. You can tell me once your better." Callen told her. Kensi simply shook her head, as if telling him that it was okay, that she was ready. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"I got home, yesterday. Had a shower and gotten changed. He- He was in the house and I- I didn't know wh- what had hit me. He threw my gun and put a- a." She slowly whispered, fighting away the urge to cry out loud. Instead she let a tear fall silently.

"He put a cloth over my- over my face. I got away and managed to get to the kitchen. I pulled a knife out of the draw and the next thing I know my hands were covered in someone else's blood. Two other men came up behind be and uh- they pulled the cloth over my face. I woke up this morning and um there was- blood all over the place. I thought I killed someone so I freaked. I left the house." She said as she wiped more tears from her eyes.

"Do you remember anything from after they attacked you in the kitchen?" Callen asked calmly.

"No." She quickly replied in her usual stubborn tone.

Callen patted her on the shoulder and walked over to Hetty, who at the time was sitting in her little elegant office. Callen sat in the chair facing Hetty. He let off a loud sigh. Hetty stood up from her position and looked over to Kensi, who at that point was tangled in three different blankets.

"How is she Mr Callen?" Hetty asked whilst observing her younger agent.

"She's a little confused and shaken. I think she's holding something back though. There's definitely something she's not telling us." Callen told the Operations Manager.

The pair looked back over to Kensi who was now in an uncomfortable slumber. They watched as she tossed and turned. At one point they had to help her back onto the lounge after she had fallen off of it.

It killed them all, seeing her like that. She was a part of their big family. Nell would occasionally come down from Ops with a cup of coffee or a doughnut for her. Eric threw together a list of her favourite songs and put them onto an IPod for her. Callen would come by and comfort her with a hug and another blanket or pillow. Sam brought in a lot of his war and code of conduct DVD's, to put on the plasma that was nearby, for her to watch when she wasn't asleep and for him to watch when she was. Deeks, well he brought Deeks. He sat and told a lot of stupid jokes that made her laugh. Everyone besides Deeks knew what she was laughing at. She was laughing at Deeks' smirk that appeared on is face when he told the joke, that he thought was funny, that wasn't funny at all.


End file.
